50 Shades of Red
by BackwardDreams
Summary: Quinn and Santana help Rachel pack up her things for New York. They stumble on something of Rachel's. Something Red. Something that takes both girls by surprise. Santana gets a good laugh. Quinn gets a few naughty thoughts. With only a week left before they both leave for college, Quinn does something she never thought she would do... Quintana friendship. FABERRY fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All..**

**So out of my 3 other roommates, I have decided to take over our fanfic account.**

**So things should start moving along. Including Wanderlust, which went on an indefinite hiatus.**

**Anywho idk why but I dreamed this the other night, so I decided to make it into a story.**

**I wish I could have dreams like this every night..**

**Oh and you know the deal we do not own Glee. Yada Yada, Blah Blah..**

**On with the story. **

**Enjoy & Review :)**

* * *

"Really guys I appreciate you helping me pack. I didn't realize I had so much stuff."

Santana who is rolling up one of Rachel's Broadway posters takes a rubber band and flings it towards the diva's head. "Really Berry, for the one hundredth time, it's no big deal." Rachel gaining her balance from dodging the lethal rubber band, gives Santana one of her mega watt smiles and goes back to labeling boxes.

"Okay, so closet is done, and I am going on to the eleventh suitcase. We haven't even started on your dresser yet Rach." Quinn says resting her hands on her hips, giving Rachel a slightly annoyed look.

When Quinn offered to help Rachel pack she had no clue what she was getting herself into. It wasn't until the night before when Rachel laid down the 'packing schedule' did Quinn realize she may have made a mistake. She quickly called Santana and begged her to come over and help her out. After an hour of begging and a promise of a dinner at Breadstix, Quinn's treat, did the Latina finally agree.

"Oh, no. No no no. It's really okay Quinn, I can get my dresser. Seeing as the first three drawers are occupied with my delicates. And with our friendship still being fairly new, I don't think it would be comfortable for either of us for you to be umm..handling the things that cover my most private areas."

Santana and Quinn both stared at the diva wide eyed after her little rant. After a moment of super awkward silence Santana busted out laughing, taking the other two girls by surprise.

"Seriously Berry, its bras and underwear. We both wear them. Well at least I do. I don't know about my girl Quinn here."

Quinn turned and gave Santana one of her old HBIC scowls, "I wear underwear thank you very much."

"Sure hope so. Anyways Berry what do you have to be embarrassed about? Are you afraid we are going to find your granny panties, because we already know you wear those. It's not a secret." Santana continues taking down another poster off the wall.

"Excuse you Santana, but I do not wear granny panties. I haven't since sophomore year." Rachel says crossing her arms and letting out a little huff.

"Oh so you finally stepped it up? Wow. Finn must have finally brought out your naughty side. Who would have thought the overgrown man-child had the potential of doing such a thing. So are they thongs? G-Strings?" Santana asked putting a playful smirk on. She knew she was making Rachel uncomfortable. While she will admit she has come to some form of liking Rachel, she couldn't help put still poke fun of her time to time.

"Alright, ENOUGH! No more taking about my undergarments. O-or my relations with my boyfri-finace. Let's just go back to packing please? And be careful with that poster Santana, I would like to keep it in the most perfect condition as possible." Rachel didn't notice that Quinn had already moved an empty suitcase by the dresser and was opening the top drawer.

Quinn pulled the drawer open, nothing but socks. Argyle socks. There must have been a thousand pairs in every freakin' color on the color spectrum. Quinn turned back to Rachel who was digging in her closet for something. She turned to Santana lifting up a pair of socks and rolling her eyes. Santana did one of her infamous fake gags and went back to putting the posters in a storage container. Quinn grabbed another handful of socks, somewhat neatly placing them in the suitcase. She reached to grab another pair when her hand hit something hard.

She turned to look at Rachel who was still in the closet, humming what Quinn assumed to be a Broadway tune.

Her movement caught Santana's eye. Quinn, being curious as to what she hit, looked in the drawer. Under three layers of socks was something red. She looked at Santana who was now making her way towards Quinn with a curious look on her face. Quinn looked back at Rachel one more time making sure the diva was still occupied with whatever she was doing. She reached in the drawer and moved the socks to get a better view of whatever was in the drawer.

"Holy Shit." Santana says under her breath. "Who knew Berry had it in her."

Laying there in the drawer, hiding under all those atrocious pairs of socks was a red plastic dildo.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. This is not happening." Quinn says whispering to herself.

Santana was using all of her willpower not to burst out laughing. "Oh but it is Quinn. Ho-Holy Shit. I can't breathe. I just can't right now." Santana turns back and looks at Berry who is now even further in her closet. "Wha-what are you doing? Don't fucking touch it. Nasty." She slaps Quinn in the arm who was reaching for the red object.

"I have never actually seen one of these before."Quinn whispers to Santana, who is now turning a bright red from trying to control her laughing. Quinn takes a quick glance back at Rachel before turning back and poking the red sex toy.

"Nasty bitch. Shit, I can't believe Berry. Who would of-"

Santana was rudely cut off with the sound of a low vibrating noise.

"Oh shit! Oh shit. No no no. Shh. Shh." Quinn starts panicking trying to turn the red dildo, which obviously has a vibrating function, off before Rachel notices.

"Santana quit laughing and help me!" Quinn harshly whispers to her friend who is now doubled over on the floor silently laughing. Quinn turns back to the toy and grabs it looking for an off switch. The vibration tickles her hand and she drops it. The impact of hitting the floor causes the toy's vibration to kick up a notch, which is now a whole lot noticeable louder.

Santana losing all control burst out laughing. "Oh my God. Holy shit. Oh my God. I gotta go. I just can't-I gotta-Brittany- and pick her up. Shit." Santana says in between the laughs. She grabs her bag and runs out of her room. "Good luck Quinn." Can be faintly heard as the front door slams.

Rachel unaware of what was going on comes out of the closet with a handful of albums. "What is wrong with her? What is that horrible nois-"

Rachel turns to Quinn to find her frozen. Her eyes as big as saucers. She looks down at Quinn's feet to find the one the source of the noise. The one thing she did not want either girl to find. The one thing she had been so careful hiding it from her fathers, from Finn.

"Oh no." is all Rachel can say.

Quinn still standing frozen, just staring at Rachel. She expected for the diva to throw a fit, to kick her out. But instead Rachel is doing a mirror image of her. Standing stock still, eyes wide, just staring at the sex toy that is vibrating on the floor.

Quinn finally snapping out of it bends down to reach for it. " I-I am so sorry Rachel. I didn't know. I-I-I didn't know what it was. An- And I hit it and then it started vibrating and I couldn't find an off switch. I-I tried."

"It's okay. It's okay." Rachel whispers. Walking over to Quinn to take HER sex toy out of QUINN's hand.

"I just, I- its normal you know. To masturbate." Rachel says defending herself.

Quinn holds her hands up in defeat. Trying to show Rachel she is not trying make fun or start an argument. "I know it is Rach, I just-I am surprised that's all. I didn't think you, since you know, you have Finn-and yea.."

Rachel lets a small laugh out, rolling her eyes "Just because I have Finn doesn't mean anything. Sometimes I would rather- umm..you know. Ha-Have a pleasurable experience without having someone twice my size on top of me." Rachel's says clearing her throat.

"Oh. Sure." Quinn only having sex one time, and not remembering any of it could not relate to what Rachel was saying at all.

"I've never seen one." Quinn says nodding toward the object in Rachel's hand.

"You-You've never seen a what? Dildo?" Rachel says. Eyes widening in surprise.

"Yea, I've never seen one. I mean after what I did with Puck that one night, I've never had any other experiences, I guess you could say." Quinn confesses blushing bright red.

"Oh, well that experience with Puck did leave you in a compromising position, so I could see how it would be difficult to engage in sexual activity with another male. But you never have masturbated? I mean if you don't mind me asking?" Rachel asks looking down in embarrassment, her eyes landing on the toy that is still vibrating. She turns the end to shut it off.

"No. I haven't." Quinn says looking everywhere but at Rachel.

"Oh, well yo-you should try it. I heard it is healthy, and it relieves stress and such." Rachel says looking back down at the dildo.

"Yea, maybe. Umm. I gotta go. I-I got to go help my mom with dinner." Quinn quickly grabs her purse and walks towards the bedroom door.

"I will text you later. And if you still need help tomorrow I can come. OVER. I can come over and help you finish. Packing. That-That is." Quinn says mentally kicking herself for sounding so ridiculous.

"Okay, thank you Quinn." Rachel says. Going to put the dildo away in her night stand. Just in case someone else decides to go through her dresser drawers.

Quinn gives Rachel a nod before heading out. Her face fire red. A million thoughts going through her mind. One in particular has her bothered. In more ways than one. She had Rachel sex toy, in her hand. The toy that Rachel uses to pleasure herself. She feels a throb in her lower region as she gets into her car. She tries to shake the image of Rachel pleasuring herself with the red dildo out of her mind. She feels another throb.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because I am really bored tonight.**

**Here is another chapter.**

**It may be a little teasing.**

**Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

Rachel was lying on her bed later that night. Tossing her phone back and forth in her hands. Texting Finn had gotten a little boring. Seeing as he was playing one of his shooting video games with Puck and Sam.

She looked around at her room, at all her boxes. She couldn't believe that in one week she would be leaving to go to New York. Her eyes scanning the room, stopped on her top dresser drawer that hadn't been touched since Quinn opened it earlier that day.

Thinking about what happened brought a blush to Rachel's cheeks. Speaking of Quinn, she remembered the girl telling her that she would text her later on that evening. Rachel had yet to receive any text from her.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

_**Hello Quinn, hope I am not disturbing you. I just wanted to say hello, and thank you again for helping me pack today. It was really nice of you and Santana both. xxx Rachel**_

On the other side of town Quinn was in her room. Door locked. Laying on her bed, debating with herself on how to even begin to pleasure herself. It shouldn't be too hard. But Quinn, being so inexperienced had no clue as to what to do. She let out a frustrated sigh, when her phone buzzed. She reached over to her night stand to see Rachel's name with a new text message. She flipped it open and smiled wide as she began to type her response.

_**Hey Rach. It was no prob. Really. And no you're not disturbing me. I'm just laying here. Thinking about things. How is packing going? -Quinn**_

Rachel's phone buzzed a couple minutes later. Seeing it was Quinn she smiled. "At least someone wants to talk to me." she muttered under breath before texting.

_**Packing is not going as planned. I still have lots to do tomorrow. It is really stressing. I hope everything is okay? If you don't mind me asking, what are you thinking about? xxx Rachel**_

Quinn read the message before laughing. There was so many things she could say to Rachel about relieving stress. She just didn't know if it was too soon to joke about what happened earlier. And honestly she did not want to tell Rachel what she was thinking about.

_**Well I believe someone showed me something today, that apparently is a good stress reliever :p and as far as to what I am thinking about..Just a lot of stuff. Nonsense really. –Quinn**_

Rachel had to re-read the text message four times just to make sure that she was reading it correctly. Her face was definitely flushed. Especially after the very private and intimate conversation the two girls had today, she didn't think Quinn would be one to joke about it. At least she hoped Quinn was joking about it.

_**If you are referring to what I think you are referring to then yes, but I already used it twice this afternoon. It didn't quite do the job ;p Are you thinking about school? New Haven? Friends? Love? Bacon? LOL! xxx Rachel**_

If Quinn had been eating or drinking she whilst reading that message she would have choked and died. How was she even supposed to respond to that. Surely Rachel was joking. Right? Would she really just openly admit to masturbating practically all afternoon? The thought alone left Quinn's center throbbing. She couldn't believe she was getting turned on. It never happened before. Sure she thought Rachel was pretty, even with calling her all those names throughout high school. She liked Rachel, but just as a friend. They way she liked Santana and Brittany. She couldn't like Rachel more than that. Could she?

"Shit." Quinn mumbles, fumbling with her phone. She had no clue what she wanted to say back.

A couple of minutes passed without a response. Rachel started getting nervous. She took it too far. She just knew it. She freaked Quinn out. She shouldn't have texted that. It was so stupid of her to say that to Quinn.

She grabbed her phone and opened up her conversation with Quinn. Berating herself she started typing.

_**I'm sorry Quinn, I was merely joking. I hope I didn't discourage you, or gross you out. I am truly sorry. I hope you still want to converse with me? If not I will completely understand. xxx Rachel**_

Quinn felt her phone vibrate as she was texting Rachel. She decided that if Rachel wanted to joke around, she would too.

_**Twice? And you're still stressing? Well maybe you need to do it again. You know what they say third time's a charm ;) and yes a little bit of each. Especially bacon. MMMMMM. Who needs a vibrator when you have bacon. Just thinking about it gets me hot…**_

Giving her phone a satisfied smirk, she opened up Rachel's new text. Only to have her smirk fall right off her face.

Rachel opened up Quinn's text expecting it to be nothing but negative comments saying how disgusting she was. When she finally did read the message she was taken back. Was Quinn flirting with her? Surely not. But it really sounded like she was. Well what would it hurt for her to flirt back. Just a little. It's completely innocent.

_**You are right, I think I just might ;) I wish food could turn me on like that. xxx Rachel**_

"Holy Shit." Quinn whispers re-reading the text message Rachel just sent. It gave her shivers all the way to her core. She was for sure turned on. Seeing as Rachel was in a playful mood she didn't to push her luck a little more.

_**Lol. Well foodgasms are a wonderful thing to have. Hopefully the next time will work for you. So Berry, what turns you on? ;) –Quinn**_

Rachel's face was redder and hotter than ever before. She was breathing a little heavier than normal. She was actually getting turned on. Never did she ever think that Quinn Fabray would do this. Would talk like this to her. Would have this affect on her. Well, what would a little more flirting hurt. It wasn't like she was doing anything physical, if anything this conversation could be considered as intense girl talk.

_**Foodgasms? I am afraid I never heard of such a thing. Well Fabray if you must know a lot of things turn me on. Touching. Kissing. Even talking. What about you? xxx Rachel**_

Quinn reading the message rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some form of relief from the throbbing of her center.

_**Touching and kissing is nice. Talking? Like dirty talk? ;) such as what are you wearing right now? Lol. –Quinn**_

Rachel closed her eyes. This was really happening. She couldn't believe that such an innocent conversation took such a drastic turn. Rachel held her phone in her left hand while ran her right hand down her stomach. She could feel the wetness that had pooled between her legs. She knew this was going too far. But Quinn kept pushing and she wasn't about to back down and let Quinn win this. She brought her right hand back up, took a deep breath and started texting.

_**Yes, like dirty talk. I find it very enticing. And if you must know right now I am wearing one of my many Wicked t-shirts and a pair of my underwear. What are you wearing Quinn? xxx Rachel**_

"Fuck." Quinn says. She needs some release. She was turned on. She could feel her center completely soaked. "Rachel_, _what are you doing to me?" she mumbles to herself typing out a message. If Rachel wanted to play dirty than she could too.

_**Mmm. So no pants? Are you wearing one of your g-strings I believe Santana referred to today? Right now, I am wearing a towel. Nothing else ;) –Quinn**_

Rachel read the message as soon as her phone lit up. "Oh my God. Mmmm. So good." She pants, one hand holding the phone while the other is teasing her left nipple through her shirt. She knew this was wrong. That this was going way too far. But for some reason she didn't want it to stop. She never had been this turned on. And to think her and Quinn hadn't even done anything. "Shit, Quinn." she mumbles. Not even caring that she was fantasizing about someone who wasn't her fiancé. She gave her nipple one last squeeze before returning to her phone.

_**No pants. I'm taking my shirt off right now. And yes my underwear is rather revealing tonight. Oh God. So you're naked? xxx Rachel**_

"Oh fuck yes." Quinn whispers her hips humping the air. She would feel bad about lying to Rachel about wearing a towel, but at that moment she didn't really care. She felt as if she was about to explode and she hadn't even had anybody touch her yet.

_**Yes I'm naked now. You should take your underwear off too. God Rach, I am so turned on right now. Help me, please. I feel like I am going to explode. Fuck. –Quinn**_

Rachel read the message. God. Quinn was begging her to help her cum. What was happening? Too bad Rachel was far beyond the point of giving a fuck. She wanted to cum as well. She was throbbing. Finn had never turned her on like this. She grabbed her phone. Took a deep breath. Her thumb hovered over the call button. Once she hit it there was no turning back.

Quinn looked down at her phone.

"Fuck." Her eyes wide. Rachel's name blinking on her screen.

"He-Hello?" Quinn husked out.

"Quinn." Rachel moaned.

"Shit. Rachel. Please, I need you." Quinn said running her hand down to her center.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**The rest is coming tomorrow. I promise.**

**So put down the bats and chainsaws and knives and any other forms of weapons.**

**It will be okay.**

**Soooooo...**

**Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

"Quinn, ar-are you sure you want to?" Rachel whimpered. Her arousal was at a new high. She knew that this was wrong. That she should be feeling guilty for _cheating_ on Finn. But she didn't, if anything it felt right.

"Rach, please, I need you. I need some kind of release." Quinn said, desperation in her voice. She quickly stood up and shed all of her clothes. Her panties were soaked, leaving a wet spot on her sweat pants. She slipped her old Cheerios shirt off, and unclasped her bra. She laid back down on her bed.

She never thought in a million years that this would be happening, with Rachel Berry of all people.

But for some reason the girl she use to see as a freak, as a nerd, as her biggest threat is now the only person she wants to do this with.

She wants Rachel to make her cum.

Now.

"Okay, God. Um-Umm take your hand and run- starting from your clavicle. Run it down, very slowly, very softly. Between your breast. Down your stomach. Till you reach y- you-your umm-" Rachel being ridiculously nervous was silently cursing herself.

"Pussy?" Quinn finished, with a giggle. "God Rachel, I am so wet. I need you now." Quinn slid her finger in her fold. She was dripping.

"Oh Quinn, I want to fuck you." Rachel moaned grabbing her red dildo that was lying right beside her. She turned it on the low setting and started running it up and down between her folds.

"Then do it. Fuck me Rachel. God please do something." Quinn said as her fingers started teasing her clit. She had no clue what she was doing.

"Fuck Quinn. So good baby." Rachel panted.

Quinn stopped her movement and listened closely. She could hear the slight humming noise. She heard Rachel shuffling. Her breathing had increased dramatically.

"Rach, ar-are you fucking yourself?" She barely managed to ask, as her mouth went dry. She felt her center gush again at the thought of Rachel and her red dildo.

"Yes, yea. God, I wish you were here baby. I would fuck you so good." Rachel moaned.

This took Quinn by surprise. Who knew Rachel Berry had a mouth like that. Who knew Rachel Berry was capable of being so kinky.

So hot.

"Can I come over?" Quinn whispered afraid Rachel would tell her no.

"Yes. Now." Rachel said before abruptly ending the call.

Quinn took a few deep breaths to calm her humming body down. The slightest movement of her center caused jolts of pleasure to shoot throughout her body.

She gathered some clothes. She decided to tease Rachel a little and put her Cheerios shirt back on without a bra. She slipped some new sweats on with no underwear. Grabbing her phone charger and her phone she sent her mom a quick text saying she was staying at a friend's house before locking up the house and heading to her car.

Rachel deciding she should get decent for Quinn put her pajamas back on. She hid her dildo under her pillow. Knowing that she would be fucking Quinn with it that night almost pushed her over the edge. She went to her closet and found her old gray shoebox. She opened it and pulled out her strap for the red sex toy, along with a small bottle of lube.

She went back to her bed and placed it under the pillow by the other sex toy before heading down stairs to wait for Quinn. She silently thanked her Dads for going to Columbus for three days.

Quinn pulled up into the drive way and shut the car off. She couldn't believe she was about to have sex. With Rachel Berry. She smiled thinking of the petite brunette, grabbing her bag and her phone she made her way up to the door.

Rachel hearing the knock, jumped to her feet. Her stomach was in knots. She wasn't this nervous when her and Finn decided to have sex the first time.

When she lost her virginity.

She opened the door. This was it.

She was going to have sex with Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said shyly smiling at the diva.

Rachel reached out and took Quinn's hand pulling her inside the house. She closed and locked the door. She turned back around to look at the blonde.

Quinn was really beautiful.

Her green hazel eyes. Porcelain skin. Pink lips.

"Come on." Rachel managed to squeak out. One thing about Rachel, when she gets really nervous, she gets really quiet.

Quinn followed Rachel up the steps, to her bedroom, she saw the dresser and the suitcase in the same postition she left it earlier.

"Umm can-can I get you something to drink or eat or-" Rachel nervously asked playing with the bottom button of her pajama top.

"No I'm fine Rach." Quinn responds laying her bag down by the bed. She looked at Rachel who was looking down at the bag. Deciding that she was going to make the first move, she walked up to the brunette snaking her arms around her waist.

Rachel only hesitated a moment before melting into Quinn's arm. Resting her head on the girl's chest. The hug was so innocent but so intimate. She never felt this safe, this comfortable when she hugged Finn.

"Tonight it's about you and I. Nobody else. Nobody has to know. If it gets too much for you, just tell me." Quinn whispered kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Thank you. Thank you." is all Rachel can say. She is in a Quinn induced coma. Her brain is fuzzy. Her center is throbbing. Quinn is hers for the taking.

Rachel takes a step back from Quinn, she makes sure to hold her gaze while she lifts her shirt up and over her head. She can see Quinn swallow hard. Her eyes getting darker by the second. The cool air makes her nipples harden instantly. Quinn looks as if she is going to bite through her bottom lip.

Rachel takes a step back closer to the bed before pulling down and removing her pajama bottoms. She can feel the wetness between her legs. She is now completely naked in front of Quinn.

"You're beautiful." Quinn whispers. She removes her shirt before taking a step closer to Rachel. She removes her sweatpants, hesitating a little. Even though she fully recovered from the wreck, the scars are there to remind her everyday of what happened.

"Quinn. You're-just stunning." Rachel says before closing the gap between them. Her lips hits Quinn's with a bruising force, they fit so well together. She licks Quinn's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Their tongues battle for dominance. Their bodies molding together. Both girls moan feeling each other's nipples scrape against their skin.

Quinn pushes Rachel back on the bed.

"Do you have it?" Quinn asks nodding toward the dresser drawer.

Rachel smiles before reaching up under the pillow and pulling the red toy out.

"So hot." Quinn mumbles. "W-what's that?" She asks looking at the strap.

"This?" Rachel says lifting it up. "It's for me to wear, s-so I can you know-"

"Oh. Shit." The thought along made Quinn's knees go weak.

"Then what are you waiting for Berry? Fuck me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All.**

**Sooooo yea, I would like to thank most of you for controlling your tempers.**

** For the couple of you who found and chased me up and down the street with swinging bats last night..**

**..It's okay I forgive you.**

**I know a lot of you are saying how they may be rushing into doing the "deed" but they are both caught up in the moment. **

**Both are very sexually frustrated. Quinn more so than Rachel.**

**But c'mon if you only had Finn to tickle your fancy you would be very frustrated as well.**

**Yes, there will be more chapters to this story.**

**So chill your heels.**

**Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

Rachel rolls off the bed, taking the strap and the toy she attaches the two. She looks over at Quinn who is watching her with curiosity, lust, and pure amazement. Rachel steps into the harness and pulls it up around her waist. She fastens it tightly, making the last adjustments before walking back over to the bed.

Rachel looks to her left, her reflection in the full body mirror is somewhere between sexy and downright hilarious. She never actually wore the harness before. Now she knows why. She looks completely ridiculous.

"Rachel." Quinn whispers, bringing Rachel's attention back to the task at hand. Quinn climbs up the bed before laying her head on the pillows.

She takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Rachel, a sweet floral scent. It makes her body tingle.

Rachel climbs on the bed, her chest heaving. She was minutes away from making love to Quinn, from sharing such an intimate moment with this person. This person who she never thought would be her friend. Let alone be the one who is begging her to fuck her.

Quinn looks deep into Rachel's eyes, trying to convey how much she wants this, wants Rachel, how much she trust her.

She slowly opens her legs to reveal her whole self to Rachel.

"Oh my God, Quinn. So so beautiful." Rachel murmurs, taking a moment to take in the sight of Quinn.

Her pussy was glistening wet, so pink, so pure, so clean.

Rachel swallowed hard before moving herself closer to Quinn.

She turned the toy on to the low vibrating setting. She took it and ran it up and down in between Quinn's fold.

"Shit. Rachel. So good baby." Quinn moaned lifting her hips up to get more friction where she needed it the most.

Coating the toy with Quinn's juices Rachel placed the head of the toy at Quinn's center. She leaned down and took Quinn's lips into her own. Kissing her so passionately, their tongues danced together, if Rachel was truly honest with herself she could kiss Quinn for all eternity.

"Ra-Rachel. Please, I need you." the desperation was oozing out of Quinn's mouth.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to change your mind. I-I wouldn't mind if you did. I would still like you all the same. It-It really is up to yo-"

"Rachel, shut the fuck up, and fuck me." Quinn half moaned half growled at her.

With that being said Rachel slowly started to push the head of the toy inside of Quinn.

The resistance made the toy push right back onto Rachel's clit, sending jolts of pleasure all throughout her lower region.

Once she was all the way in Quinn, she stayed there for a minute. She was afraid to look down at Quinn, so she focused on the nail hole in her wall. She could hear Quinn whimpering below her. She was afraid she might have hurt the girl.

"I-I'm okay now Rach, please. Please." Is all Quinn could say. Grabbing Rachel's head and pulling it down for her lips to meet the brunettes.

"You're not hurting me baby, I trust you. Please just do it." Quinn gives one final nod of encouragement before Rachel pulls the toy almost all the way out before slamming it back in.

Rachel slammed into Quinn again. She could feel the girl's wetness all over her thighs. "Fuck Rach. So good baby. So fucking- oh my god- so good" Quinn cried in pleasure.

Rachel's arousal was on level she thought she would never reach. She grabbed Quinn's legs wrapping the around her. She would pull out, push in, pull out, push in. She wanted to make Quinn cum so bad. She wanted to make the girl feel as much pleasure as she possible could. She felt Quinn's nails run down her back. She was sure that there was going to be marks there tomorrow.

"You like my cock?" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear before taking the girls lobe into her mouth. She ran her tongue down till she reached that spot on the girl's neck that made her moan louder than before.

She sucked and nipped knowing that she left a mark. Only fair.

"Yo-Your cock. Oh God Rachel." Quinn moaned, also letting out a little giggle. Before screaming in pleasure when Rachel hit her sweet spot inside of her.

"Shit. Fuck. Do that again baby. Oh my God." Quinn yelled. Rachel rammed the toy into Quinn again, she picked the pace up. She was so close. If she wanted to she could cum now, but she wanted to wait for Quinn, she wanted to go over the edge with the girl.

The light sound of squeaking, panting and moaning, and skin slapping together is all that could be heard. The two girls both in their own little world. Pushing each other closer and closer.

"I'm so close baby. So close." Quinn whimpered. Rachel could feel her tightening around the toy.

"Let it go, cum with me." Rachel said before taking the last of her energy and impaling Quinn as hard and as fast as she good.

"Fuck. Fuck. Rach. I-I'm –I'm cu-cumming. FUCK." Quinn's whole body tensed, pushing the toy harder into Rachel's clit which made the other girl go over the edge as well.

"Me too. Baby, me too. Fuck. So good Quinn." Rachel body shaking as her center gushed. She could feel her wetness run down her legs.

Once both of the girls calmed down Rachel carefully pulled out of Quinn.

She undid the harness and threw it to the ground. She laid there staring up at the ceiling, just listening to her and Quinn's breathing.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Rachel turned to face Quinn. The sight of Quinn with the just fucked looked made Rachel's center start throbbing again. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"You're welcome." Rachel leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Quinn's lips. The girl returned the kiss pulling Rachel back on top of her.

Rachel's wetness spread all over her lower abdomen and the brunette straddled her.

"Rachel, this was amazing. I'm glad you were the one to finally give me my umm-" Quinn looked away blushing.

"Quinn, after what we just did, you're really going to get shy now?" Rachel laughed peppering kisses all over Quinn's neck.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"We could. We can. In time." Rachel said pulling back up to look Quinn in the eyes.

"In time." Quinn repeated before pulling Rachel back down for a kiss.

The girls laid there relaxed in complete silence.

Well at least Quinn was relaxed, a million thoughts were going through Rachel's head.

One in particular, a feeling, which could only be described as love.

Love for Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**I want to first thank you guys for the reviews/favorites/&& follows.**

**Im glad you all are enjoying this story.**

**Also a couple of you have PM'd me about this- **

***This story is in no way, shape, or form related to 50 Shades of Grey***

**I also promise the next chapter will have a lot of hot and heavy Faberry lovin'..**

**...Maybe ;)**

**Anyways till then..**

**Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

"Hello Ms. Fabray ." Sanatana said putting her best smile on. "..is Quinn here?" She asked scrapping her feet across the welcome mat.

"Sanatana, hi honey, come in. Umm, actually she stayed the night over at a friend's house. She text me last night saying she was. I don't believe she has come home yet." Judy Fabray finished and smiled, walking toward the kitchen to grab her cup of coffee she just made.

"Friend's house?" Santana asked curiously, Quinn did not tell her anything last night about staying at any friend's house. They texted each other for a bit, laughing about what had happened at Berry's earlier that day, and about what they expected college life to be like.

"Yep, I think she said Rachel's." Judy grabbed her phone to double check Quinn's message. She scolded herself for not paying closer attention as to what her daughter told her in the message. "Yup, Rachel's. I guess she wanted to go help the poor girl finish packing."

"Wha- Hmm. Okay Ms. Fabray I guess I will just head over there then." Santana said walking toward the front door again.

"Okay honey, it was good seeing you. We will have to do a girl's dinner before you and Quinnie leave. I want to hear all about your college plans." Judy smiled opening the door up for the girl.

"That would be great. Just tell Quinn to let me know when. I will see you later Ms. Fabray." Santana said before walking to her car in the driveway.

Santana called Quinn's phone three times.

No answer.

"What the fuck Fabray? I know you are not ignoring me for Berry." Aggravated, she stepped on the gas a little more. Making it over the Berry residence in record time. She saw Quinn's car in the drive way.

"This bitch." Santana muttered pulling out her phone to send Quinn a text.

_**Hey Bitch. WTF? How are you going to do a sleepover at Berry's and not tell me or invite me? ANSWER YOUR MUTHA FUCKIN PHONE NOW! Im outside. –Satan ;)**_

Santana waited a few minutes with no response.

"Fine then be that way." She said scrolling in her contacts to find Rachel's number.

After four failed attempts to get Rachel to answer her phone Santana was pissed, and a little worried. Berry always answered on the third ring. No matter what. Even if she was in the shower, which Santana had discovered one night with accidently butt dialing her.

The angry girl got out of the car and headed toward the house. She knocked…beated on the door, still with no reply. She turned back around and looked at the drive way. Rachel's silver Prius was parked. Quinn's new blue Camry was parked right next to it. So she knew both girls were there. Right?

Surely someone else hadn't come to pick them up. And if they did then they would have at least responded to one of her texts or missed calls by now. Santana's anger was quickly fading while her anxiety kicked in. She was truly getting worried that something might have happened to the girls.

What if there was a crazy convict holding them at gun point on the other side of the door. Or what if they were tied up and thrown into a closet while robbers robbed the house. Or what if Quinn snapped finally and killed Rachel and is now making a plan on how to kill everybody..okay so that last one was a little farfetched.

She knew that the Berry's kept a spare key somewhere around the house. Rachel had to use it a couple of times, when Santana threw her backpack and purse away in the dumpster behind the school back in sophomore year. It wasn't her best moments, Santana will admit. But back then Rachel annoyed the hell out of her.

Searching everywhere for the damn key Santana couldn't find it. Finally walking to the side of the house, she saw the breaker box. It wouldn't hurt to check. Prying open the rusted box was a workout, that paid off. In the corner of the metal box was a golden key slipped into a little paper pocket.

"Only white people." Santana mumbled taking the key and making her way back up to the front of the house.

She unlocked the front door before slowly pushing it open. Peeking inside to make sure the coast was clear and that there wasn't a masked gunman aiming for her head. She slowly and quietly walked inside and closed the door.

She crept around downstairs, everything was turned off. Nothing had been tampered with. She looked toward the staircase before taking a breath and slowly made her way up it. She called Quinn's phone one more time.

She was at the last stair when she heard Quinn's phone ringing.

"What the hell?" Santana whispered to herself before making her way down the hall.

The phone went to voicemail…again.

When she reached Rachel's door she got on her hands and knees to look under it. Just to make sure there were no bad guys in there with the girls. She didn't see any feet or movement what so ever. She slowly got up and reached for the knob. She pushed the door open. The room was…empty.

The bed was messy she saw both Rachel's and Quinn's phones laying on the nightstand by the door.

She walked in the room, looking at the suitcase and dresser drawer that had been the in same position as it was yesterday. She giggled and shook her head. "Oh Berry." Santana mumbled. She turned around to face the closet. It was open, boxes neatly stacked, clothes neatly folded. Yet it seemed the girls hadn't done anymore packing after she left yesterday.

She turned back around to the bed, her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" She said making her way toward the left side of the bed. "Oh my God. Not again." She could feel the laughter building up inside of her.

Lying on the floor by Rachel's slippers was the red dildo…in a harness?

Why would it be in a harness? Why would that even be out? Especially since Quinn stayed here the night before..

Santana had watched her fair share of lesbian porn. She could spot a strap on a mile away. She didn't know why Berry had one, or why it was out. On the floor. Pretty much in plain view. When Quinn was staying over here.

"Oh my God." Santana whispered. Maybe Quinn had discovered it again, and freaked..again and left. Maybe Rachel was out chasing her. But then why was her car still in the parking lot.

"Quinn. STOP!" Santana heard Rachel laugh before hearing another door slam. She took the biggest sigh of relief before putting on her bitch face. She was about to give the two girls the biggest bitch rant of her life. She walked to the door and looked around the corner.

Double take. Triple take. Quadruple take.

There was no way she was seeing this. This was not happening to her. This was disgusting. But somehow she couldn't look away.

Standing in the hallway, Quinn had Rachel pinned up against the wall, her lips busy at work nipping and sucking on Rachel's neck. Her hand was lost somewhere in between Rachel's legs.

The sounds the both girls were making was enough to make Santana's ears bleed.

"Ba-baby. Let's go back to bed. I want to taste you so badly." Quinn panted.

Hearing that the Latina panicked. Instead of doing what was right, what the fearless Santana Lopez would do, you know stand up and confront the two girls, she did the total opposite. Hearing the girls make their way back toward the room, Santana was trapped. Panic settling in she ran around the room looking for somewhere to hide. Why she was hiding she did not know..All she knew was she needed to make herself disappear and fucking fast.

She ran into the closet. Crunching down behind some boxes in the back, she closed her eyes and covered her ears.

Rachel and Quinn making it back into the room dropped both of their towels on the floor, before settling back in bed.

"Last night was amazing Rachel." Quinn whispered kissing her way from the diva's forehead to her lips. Their tongues battled in dominance. Rachel sucked on Quinn's tongue before pulling the girl completely on top of her.

"It really was." Rachel panted. She propped herself up on her elbows before guiding her mouth over the blonde's nipple. Sucking and nipping it for all it was worth. Quinn ground her center down on Rachel's thigh, which made both girls moan in unison.

"You don't know how bad I want you right now." Quinn whispered, pushing her chest further into Rachel's face.

"I kind of do, I can feel your- oh God , o-oh God th-that feels so so good." Rachel moaned as Quinn pushed her knee into the brunette's center.

Quinn pushed the diva back onto her back, leaning down to take suck on the diva's bottom lip, making a loud pop. The blonde settled in between the brunette's legs before she slowly started grinding herself into the diva.

No matter how far Santana stuffed her fingers in her ears she could still hear the moaning coming from both girls. She would laugh at how ridiculous the situation was, if her heart hadn't been pounding out of her chest at the moment.

"Quinn baby, FUCK! So good, so so good." Rachel screamed. Every muscle in Santana's body tensed. She did not just hear Rachel Berry orgasm.

She knew her face was flushed. She wasn't turned on. She was anxious. She had been in the closet for exactly 42 minutes.

"I can't wait till we can be together, together." Quinn softly said.

"Me too baby." Rachel reached over to grab her phone before turning back over to Quinn.

Hearing the two girls kiss again, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shit. Santana." Quinn muttered scrolling through her phone.

Hearing her name Santana's head shot up. Shit, did they know she was in the closet? Did they hear her? She was being super silent. Great, how was she going to explain this.

"Yea, she called me four times. I hope she is okay. Did she say anything to you?" Rachel asked before putting a t-shirt and some shorts on.

"She texted me, asking why I didn't tell her I was staying over here, and that- uh oh." Quinn trailed off.

"What Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel said crawling over the bed to sit next to Quinn.

"She is outside. Damn it." Quinn jumped up before pulling her Cheerios shirt on and slipping into some pajama pants she pulled out of her backpack. She made her way over to the window to see that Santana's SUV was in fact sitting outside in the driveway behind Rachel's car.

Santana was contemplating on how she was going to get out of the closet. She knew Rachel and Quinn knew she was there. Now she just needed to sneak out of the room without being scene. Crawling toward the closet doorway she peeked out to see that Rachel and Quinn both had their backs to her.

This was her chance. She slowly rose up, looking between the bedroom door and the two girls she started creeping across the room.

_It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't mess around  
This place about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Santana froze. Her eyes wide. Her phone blaring music dropped to the ground.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! INTRUDER!" Rachel screamed turning around before jumping behind Quinn.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Quinn yelled grabbing one of Rachel's trophies, throwing it straight at Santana.

"Wait! Wait! I-its me! It's me. Only me. Calm your tits!" Santana yelled putting her hands above her head to hopefully take most of the impact of the trophy that was coming right for her head.

"Oh my God. Santana!" Rachel screamed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The Latina yelled " What the fuck Fabray?! It's only me!" She grabbed her left arm which had a nice gash on it from the trophy impaling it.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, coming to her senses before rushing over to Santana to grab her arm.

"Im so sorry. Oh my-I'm so sorry." Quinn had Santana's arm in her hand pulling the girl to Rachel's bathroom. The small diva was right behind them, headed straight for the cabinet to get out one of her many first aid kits.

"Was that really fucking necessary? Don't fucking touch me. Both of you wash your hands!" Santana winced taking a seat on the cabinet. Both girls washed their hands, Rachel finally started to clean the girl's arm pouring peroxide on the open wound.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. I didn't know it was you." Quinn said watching as Rachel tended to the cut.

"Yea well, that is why you have fucking eyes." Santana screamed as the peroxide starting working.

"Wait. How-where-what were you doing in my room?" Rachel asked stopping what she was doing to look at the girl.

"Well I-I-I umm." Santana stuttered, the pain completely forgotten at the moment as embarrassment engulfed her face.

"You what?" Quinn asked. Hoping the girl wasn't going to say what she thought she was going to.

Santana taking a deep breath, the pain hitting her again, knew she was in a shit position.

But wait, this wasn't her fault. This was their fault. She was just trying to be a good friend. And what does she get? Being stuck in the closet for an hour while the other two girls fucked and then almost getting her arm chopped off. Fuck it. She was pissed now.

"I WAS coming over to CHECK ON YOUR ASSES. Since you two were too busy FUCKING to ANSWER ANY OF MY DAMN PHONE CALLS. I went to your room to see if you guys were there and then I saw you two in the hallway and panicked so I ran into the closet, and stayed there while you two… did it" Santana finished looking both girls in the eyes.

Rachel and Quinn both were looking everywhere but at each other or Santana. Both had massive blushes on their faces. Both new they had a lot of explaining to do.

"I tried to sneak out but yea, that didn't go so well" She continued. "Fucking Kesha."

"Wait, how did you even get into my house?" Rachel asked still not looking at either girl but focusing her attention on the wound.

"Berry, you really need to find a better spot for the spare key." Santana said wincing again at the pain.

"So you were, umm, stuck in the closet?" Quinn asked clearing her throat.

"Yup. For a while." Santana watched as Rachel bandaged her arm. "and for the record, you two are the most vocal bitches I have ever heard in my whole entire life."

With that being said both girls were beet red. Santana stood up and looked at the wrapping job Rachel had done. "Thanks Berry." She said walking out of the bathroom toward the stairs. "Now both of you clean up. Pick your damn toy up for God sakes. If I see that thing one more time, a picture of it is going on Facebook, with both of you tagged in it." She finished making her way down the stairs.

"So technically Santana has now come out of the closet, twice?" Quinn whispered to Rachel giggling.

"That is not funny Quinn, none of this is funny. Oh my God. She wasn't supposed to know. Nobody is supposed to know. Not until I break things off with Finn. An-And , uuugggghhh." Rachel slammed her foot down, Quinn never actually saw her throw a diva tantrum, until now.

"Relax Rachel, Santana knows what is like, if anybody were to find out about us, she would be the idea person." Quinn says grabbing Rachel's hand, trying to calm the fuming brunette.

Rachel rubbed her temples. Before taking a couple of deep breaths. "You're right. Absolutely right. If anything maybe she can help us. Seeing as we are both new to this. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you know, throw a fit." Rachel finished walking towards Quinn wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I know babe. It will be okay." Quinn whispered kissing the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel raised her head looking up at Quinn, she stepped as close as she could connecting her lips with Quinn's.

"I SAID CLEAN UP AND GET THE HELL DOWN HERE! NOT MACK OUT IN THE HALLWAY! SO MOVE. NOW!" Santana yelled from down in the living room. "Horny ass bitches." She muttered to herself before kicking back and turning on the TV.

"How did she-" Rachel asked jumping away from Quinn.

"I don't know. She just has her ways." Quinn said before grabbing her backpack and heading to the guest bathroom.

"Oh." Rachel said grabbing a change of clothing and making her way to her bathroom. As much as she would like to take another shower with Quinn, Santana would chop her head off if she even stepped in the same bathroom as Quinn right now.

Downstairs Santana was flipping through the channels when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who the hell…" She said getting up making her way towards the door and peeking out of the window. "You have got to be kidding me." she mutters before opening the door.

"Hey Rach-Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes, putting on her special HBIC face she had mastered specifically for this person.

"Hi Finn, is there something I can help you with?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it has been a couple.**

**Sorry, I have been rather busy.**

**But here is the chapter to get Finn out of the picture :)))**

**So hopefully you will enjoy.**

**&& as always reviews are appreciated...**

* * *

"Yea I am here to see Rachel." Finn says looking over Santana's head into Rachel's house.

"Umm, sorry Finnept. But she is currently busy at the moment. I will have her call you later." Santana says closing the door.

"Wha-wait! No." Finn pushes the door open, frowning at the girl in front of him. "I am not going anywhere till I see Rachel."

Santana rolls her eyes at him, the dude really does act like a child. "Listen here ManChild. I said she is BUSY. So therefore she can NOT talk to you right now. "

"What did you do to her? Did you hurt her? You and Quinn, I knew I couldn't trust you two. Let me in. RACHEL! RACHEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Finn starts shouting looking frantically through the house.

"You idiot. SHUT UP for Christ sakes. She is in the shower." Santana hisses, hitting the overgrown child in the arm.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Finn says before bounding up the stairs looking for the small girl.

"Wait. Finn. No." Santana says chasing him up the stairs. "Finn! Don't open that door."

The boy stops in his tracks. Slowly turning around to face Santana. "You did do something to her, didn't you?" He asked her incredulously.

"No. I didn't." Santana whispers walking toward Finn.

"I should have known." He says before turning the handle to open the door.

"FINN STO-" Santana yells jumping in front of him, but not before the boy slings the door open, to reveal a rather very naked Quinn.

"AAAHHH WHAT THE FUCK SAN- FINN! STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR! OH MY GOD!" Quinn yells grabbing a towel messily covering herself up before slamming the door in both of their faces.

"I-I-I , You- S-SORRY QUINN" Finn yells at the closed door. All he hears is some mumbling that includes the words dumb, believe, naked, idiot, and pervert.

"I told you not to open that door." Santana says trying to suppress a giggle. Even though Quinn is one of her closest friends, she can't help but find amusement within her friend's embarrassments.

"Whatever, where is Rach?" Finn huffs, running his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down.

"She is in her bathroom. Duh." Santana says pointing towards the girl's room.

"Right." The boy says making his way toward the room.

Santana turns back to the bathroom door, gently knocking. "Quinn it's me. Finn is not around. Open the door."

She here the click of the lock, so she turns the knob and walks in. Quinn is standing there in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Close the door." Is all she says, still focusing on her hair.

"Yes ma'am." Santana says kicking the door shut with her foot before closing the lid on the toilet and plopping down on it.

"What the fuck San? Why is he here?" Quinn hisses throwing her brush into her backpack.

"Okay first, calm your tits. Don't get mad at me. It's not like I called the dude over. He is her to see Rachel. I told him she was busy, but he just barged in and waltzed up here. I tried stopping him, but he is like a dump truck of lard. He just pushed right through me."

Quinn rolled her eyes before zipping up her backpack, and checking herself in the mirror one more time. "Great." She says. Before grabbing her bag and heading toward the stairs.

"Woah. Umm, where the hell do you think you are going?" Santana says, following right behind her.

"Home. Obviously. He is here. She doesn't _need _me anymore. I don't even know what I was thinking in the first place. I'm so stupid." Quinn says, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Oh for the love of- wait. You are not leaving. Get back here." Santana rushes toward the door standing in front of it. "I may not be able to stop the Jolly Green Giant, but I can sure as hell stop your little ass." She says crossing her arms glaring at the blonde.

"Santana, just let me leave. Please?" Quinn says, slightly annoyed.

"No." The Latina says, standing her ground.

"Seriously? Move. NOW." Quinn yells, starting to push Santana out of the way.

"I said NO." Quinn without thinking grabs Santana's arm to pull her away from the door.

Santana shrieks before she stomps on Quinn's foot and pushes the blonde on her ass.

"You stupid bitch! Son of a bitch. You. Oh you just wait. I am going to kill you. Fucking murder you." Santana yells, grabbing her bandage arm, already seeing the blood start soaking through the bandage.

"Shit. I'm so sorry San." Quinn hops up, rushing over to the girl to look at her arm.

"NO! Don't touch me." Santana yells, walking towards the kitchen to get a paper towel.

"Sorry. I forgot about your arm." Quinn says, following her hot on her heels into the spacious cooking area.

"What the hell? Do these people not believe in freakin paper towels?" Santana looks around everywhere before giving up and sitting on of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Rachel, I just don't understand." Both girls turn looking toward the staircase to see Rachel walking down with Finn right behind her.

"I'm sorry you don't understand Finn, but I can't make this anymore clearer. We. Are. Done. Through. Finished. Broken Up. No more." Rachel says, walking towards the front door.

"We can work this out, really we can. Are you PSM ing? If so we can wait a few days then talk about this again." Finn says trying to stroke the brunette's cheek.

"PS-what? I'm not nothing Finn. I told you, we both want two totally different things in life. It's just not going to work." She says again, starting to get frustrated at the boy.

"I want whatever you want. If you want New York then I want it to." The boy pleas with Rachel.

"Exactly Finn, you have no drive, no plans, no nothing. You are not planning for the future, unless it has to do with a video game. I know what I want. I am going to go for it. I'm not going to let anything hold me back." The girls says opening the door for the boy.

"Wow, thanks Rachel. I understand you have your dreams, but you don't have to call me worthless, or-or a piece of shit. I have dreams too. But I was nice enough to put them on hold for your ass. No matter how dumb or unrealistic I think your dreams are. I stood by you." Finn says, getting angrier by the moment.

"Well now I know, goodbye Finn, please leave." Rachel says calmly.

"I can't believe you. You will regret this. I swear you will. I am the only one who was willing to love you and be with you. Have fun being a lonely…bitch." He says looking Rachel straight in the eyes.

"HEY, that's enough. She asked you to leave Hudson, so I recommend you do so this instant." Quinn says walking from the kitchen to stand behind Rachel, putting her hand on the girl's back for support.

"Yea, you heard her. Be gone. Now. Manboobs." Santana says walking in behind Finn with a dish towel wrapped around her arm.

"Oh, nice. Now you have your little bodyguards. Whatever. Your loss, Rachel." Finn says before kicking Quinn's backpack out of his way and walking out the door toward his truck.

"Hey. That was not necessary. Asshole." Quinn says yelling at him before slamming the door and locking it.

After hearing Finn peel out down the road the girls go into the living room and sit down.

"I'm sorry." Rachel says, talking to both girls but looking at neither.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry he said that stuff to you. He is such an idiot. Really, you can do so much better Rach." Quinn says running her hand up and down the diva's arm.

"As much as I hate to say it, Quinn is right." Santana adds. Sitting across from the girls, trying to tie the dish towel around her arm.

"I know, it just- UGH! You were right all along Quinn." Rachel says turning towards the blonde. "I should have listened to you all along. He really was just dragging me down."

"Well at least now you don't have to worry about him anymore." The blonde leans in bumping shoulders with Rachel.

"Yea, is it bad that I am not even a little sad? I am more, excuse my language, pissed off about what he said. But I am not sad." Rachel looks up at the girls.

"Well what he said was pretty rude, even for my standards." Santana says still messing with the towel.

"Santana your arm! Its bleeding, what happened?" Rachel says before getting up and moving over to sit by the girl.

Santana's eyes shot up to Quinn, glaring at her for a moment, just to make the blonde squirm. "I hit it on the stupid counter. In the kitchen. I was thirsty." She says still looking at the blonde.

"Oh. C'mon. Let me doctor it up again." Rachel says, patting the girl's shoulder to get up to follow her.

"It's cool. I can doctor it. You can stay down here and talk to Quinn." Santana says before winking at the petite girl and bolting up the staircase.

"So…." Quinn says, trying not to make it awkward.

"So." Rachel mocks walking back towards the blonde. "I guess he really never had my heart."

"Is that so?" Quinn asks wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Yup." She replies nuzzling her head into Quinn's neck, breathing in the smell of the taller girl's perfume.

"Well, is your heart still up for grabs?" Quinn asks, running her hands up and down Rachel's sides.

"Nope." The brunette pulls her head back and looks up at the blonde. "It's been taken."

"Aww, by me." Quinn whispers kissing the top of the diva's head.

"No, not by you." Rachel says, biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"What, wait. What?" Quinn steps back looking Rachel in the eyes, "What do you mean not by me? Then who? Is it Santana? I swear to God, if it is then I am going up there right now and hurting her other arm. Is that why she was sneaking in here this morning? Rach-"

"Quinn! No it's not Santana." Rachel says grabbing the girl's hand. "It's a little more smaller, and little more umm redder."

"Smaller? And redder? What the hell –" Quinn asks her brows furrowing in deep thought.

Rachel waits a moment before realization washes over Quinn's face.

"Oh well aren't you just the joker." Quinn says shoving the smaller girl in the arm. Before grabbing her and pulling her back, to where both of their bodies are up against one another.

"I think I am." Rachel whispers, tilting her head to the left to allow Quinn more access to her neck, as the blonde starts nipping and biting her down to her shoulder.

"I don't like having to compete with a dildo Rach." Quinn husk, walking backwards to the couch, with her lips still attached to Rachel.

"There is no competition baby." Rachel says lying down on the couch, adjusting as Quinn lies on top.

"Good." Quinn says before running her hand up and down Rachel's stomach. "You're so beautiful Rachel. You know that right?"

"You make me feel beautiful." Rachel whispers. Leaning up capturing Quinn's lips in a kiss.

Quinn licks Rachel's bottom lip, asking for permission. Rachel happily obliges, as their tongues battle for dominance, Quinn grinds her thigh down into Rachel's center.

"Shit. Baby." Rachel hisses, raising up to meet Quinn's thigh. "So good."

"Yea, you like that?" Quinn asks, grinding down harder. She loves the look of pure lust and want across Rachel's face.

"Yes, yes I do. Mmmm." Rachel bites her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Soon her and Quinn's bodies find a rhythm, both girls are panting and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Really?" Santana says from the staircase. "I can't leave you two alone for more than 10 minutes before you are humping each other. Literally."

Quinn scurries off of Rachel, berating herself for forgetting that Santana was still in the house.

"Sorry Santana." Rachel says. Embarrassed.

"Yea, well just trying to keep it in your pants while you have company over. You two are like fucking rabbits I swear." The Latina says before walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn says getting up, and smoothing out her shirt and sweatpants.

"Home? Obviously you two have some stuff to attend to and I don't want to be within a mile of it. I have had my fair share of you two's relationship to last me seven fucking lifetimes." Santana says opening the front door.

"I am so sorry about all of that." Rachel says joining the other two girls at the front door.

"Don't mention it. Please. I would rather forget any of that happened." Santana says waving her hand in the air. "Oh and by the way, don't think I have forgot. Me, you, and hob-Rachel. We are having that talk. I want to know how that happened." Santana says pointing to Rachel and Quinn.

"Alright. Dinner tomorrow night?" Quinn says looking down at Rachel for confirmation.

"Come over, we can cook and watch movies." Rachel yells at Santana.

"No. We are going out in public. I don't trust you two right now." The girl replies hopping into her SUV.

"Fine. Breadsticks." Quinn yells before waving at the Santana. Watching as she gives a thumbs up and drives off.

"So." Rachel says looking up at Quinn.

"So…" Quinn mocks.

"Race you to the bedroom?" Rachel says sprinting towards the staircase, leaving Quinn at the door.

"Get back here!" Quinn yells after the shorter girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello.**

**Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/follows.**

**Well here is another chapter.**

**Be warned. It has some serious sexy time. **

**You know just to make up for having so much Finn in the last chapter.**

**So I hope you all enjoy..**

**And as always reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

"I'm home!" Quinn yells throwing her backpack on the floor.

"Hey sweetie, how was your slumber party?" Judy says walking into the living room with a cup of coffee.

"Slumber party, really mom? I'm not nine. I was just me spending the night at my girlfriend's house." Quinn says plopping down on the couch. Only to sit straight up, eyes wide, stiff as a board when she realizes what she had just said. "I-I-I mean- I was.."

"Oh I miss those days of being care free and just running around with my girlfriends." Judy giggles, not even giving what Quinn said another thought.

"Yea. Right." Quinn says, flipping on the television not really caring for what was on.

"Quinn, are you ready? I mean I know you told me last week that you were all set, but I just want to make sure." Judy says trying her best to make conversation with her daughter.

"Yea mom. Everything is packed." The younger blonde responds. Giving up watching TV, she heads to the kitchen to get some food.

"Quinn." Judy stands with her daughter. "I am so proud of you. My amazing daughter. You make me so so so proud."

With Judy saying that the thoughts of what went down in the last 48 hours runs through Quinn's head. She hates keeping things from her mom. But she is so afraid if she tells her the truth that her mom will cut off all ties with her.

"Thanks mom. I love you." She says instead.

"I love you to Quinnie." Judy hugs her daughter tightly. "You are my perfect thing."

"Yea yea, I bet that is what you said to sis too." Quinn mumbles resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"No, I didn't. But don't tell her that. Or Thanksgiving this year will be like World War 3." Both blondes laugh at the joke.

With the air feeling so light, Quinn decides to tell her mom. "Hey, I-can- Umm.."

Judy pulls away looking Quinn in the face. "Sweetie what is it?"

Taking a deep breath Quinn pulls away from her mom, wrapping her arms around herself. It was a defense mechanism she has used all through high school.

"I-I don't know, I really want to tell you. I'm just so afraid that you will hate me afterwards." She gets out before the lump in throat becomes to overbearing.

"Oh Quinn, sweetie. I would never ever hate you, ever. Don't you dare ever think that. Come here. What is it? What is wrong?"

Judy grabs Quinn's arms noticing how tense the younger girl is.

"Well I was at Rachel's last night, as you know. Rachel and I, over the last year we have developed a friendship. Especially after the wreck and everything we have become really close. An-And somewhere in all that…I started developing feelings for her." Quinn chanced a look at her mom, who was just watching and listening to her contently.

"I tried to ignore them, but they got stronger, and I guess day before yesterday- Rachel- " Quinn took another deep breath. Her hands trembling. She had never been this nervous, well except for when she had to tell her parents she was with child.

"Rachel has feelings for me. We have been together for a couple of days. I don't know where it will go. If it will go anywhere. I just don't want you to hate me mom." Quinn says one last time, before the tears fill her vision.

"Well. I don't know if I should be offended or not. You think I would hate you because you are gay? Lucy Quinn Fabray. I thought you thought better of me. I know I should have done things different in the past with your father, but I have been trying to make it up to you. You are my daughter. I will never hate you. I think love is a beautiful thing. If you and Rachel really like each other, then I am all for it. I will even go get one of those glittery rainbow flags to hang out on the front porch, and a bumper sticker that says 'My daughter is Gay and she got into Yale.'" Judy says wrapping Quinn up in her arms, trying to show the girl how much she loves her.

"So you don't care?" Quinn says hugging back, relief washing over her body.

"Of course not. But I do want to talk to Rachel, if she ever hurts you, then she and I will have a problem." Judy says pulling back and wiping the tears from her daughter's face.

"Mom, be nice. She won't break my heart. I don't think that is even possible for her to do. She is the nicest person. She has the biggest heart. The prettiest smile. The most amazing voice." Quinn said in a dreamy tone.

"Oh Lord. You do have it bad." Judy says, laughing at her daughter.

"Mom. Please." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Honey as long as you're happy, I am happy." Judy says grabbing Quinn into one last hug.

"If you don't mind can I go see Rachel? I know I just got home but I-" Judy holds her hand up to cut Quinn off.

"Go. Have fun, but be good though." Judy yells after Quinn, as the girl grabs her phone and backpack and heads out the door.

Rachel was in her room finishing packing up her room. Only four more days and she will be heading to New York City. New city with a new love, and a whole new outlook on life. Quinn Fabray was finally hers. Who would have thought that the head cheerleader would ever fall in love with the geek. But here they are. Four years later, nothing but happiness is flowing through Rachel's veins right now.

She bends down to grab the last of her clothing from the bottom drawer of her dresser when her phone goes off. She throws the clothing sloppily in her suitcase and runs over to her nightstand to grab the phone. She sees Quinn's name and picture lighting up the screen.

"Hello?" Rachel says, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey baby. Can you do me a favor?" Quinn asks in a low sultry voice.

"Sure. What can I do for you tonight Ms. Fabray? Rachel husks giggling a little.

"Unlock the front door. Please?" Quinn says before pounding on the door.

Rachel's head shoots up and before her brain can register, her body is already carrying her down the stairs to the front door.

"Hello, Ms. Berry." Quinn says before walking in and grabbing the brunette around the waist.

"Hello, Ms. Fabray." Rachel mocks, leaning up to capture Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss. "Whatsh er yoush doin hersh?" She asks as she has the blonde pushed up against the door, her lips attacking the girl's neck.

"I came over so I can ride your face." Quinn says with a serious face. Rachel pulls back to look the girl in the eyes.

"We-well, I-okay." The brunette taken back a little at Quinn's bluntness.

"I'm kidding Rachel. I have something to tell you." The taller girl picks the diva up and carries her to the couch.

"Oh, okay." Rachel says as she crawls up onto the blonde's lap "What's up baby?"

"Well I got home earlier, and I was lying on the couch, and I turned the TV on and flipped through at least seventy different channels because there was nothing on. Then I got bored so I went to the kitchen to go make me some food and I told my mom that I was gay and then I went back to flipping through the channels but I still couldn't find-" Quinn says waiting for Rachel to catch on.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The diva shrieked. " Wha-what did she say? Is she okay with it? Did she kick you out? Baby. What happened?" Rachel asked all in one breath.

"It's okay. She was fine. I told her that I was dating you. Even though we haven't made it official. And she said that she loved me and as long as I am happy she is happy. And I that I have it bad for you." Quinn finishes, amused at the look on the smaller girl's face.

"Oh Quinn, I am so happy for you." Rachel says, bringing the blonde in for a kiss.

"On that note. I have a question." Quinn says, pushing Rachel off of her.

"I know that we are going to part ways in four days. I also know that what we have is very intense, I have never felt this way about anybody before. We are going to be exactly eighty two miles apart. But you better believe I will be calling, texting, skyping , and tweeting you every hour of everyday. I will visit as much as I can. Also, after a couple of semesters I am going to look into transferring to NYU. So I can be closer to you. Because I care for you a lot. And I want you to be in my life for a long long time. So with that being said, Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn holds both of the brunette's delicate hands in her lap, looking at the girl with the biggest most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh Quinn, of course. Of course." Rachel swallows the lump in her throat, before throwing herself on the blonde.

Rachel attacks the blonde's lips with her own. Their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. She pushes Quinn down on the couch before straddling her waist. "I want you in my life. Forever." Rachel says before leaning back down and kissing Quinn. "I want to build a future with you." Rachel peppers kisses down the blonde's neck, sucking and nipping at the tender spot right beneath the girl's ear.

"Mhm. Rachel." Quinn moans.

"I want to share a home with you." Rachel says running her hands up under Quinn's shirt. Feeling the girl's abdominal muscles flex underneath her touch. "I want to share a bed with you." she runs her hands higher reaching the girl's breast. "I want to make love in that bed with you every night." She runs her hands on top of each boob. Feeling how erect Quinn's nipples are makes her own center throb. She takes each nipple between her fingers and rolls them.

"Fuck. Rach. Baby, that feels amazing." Quinn is already a withering mess.

"You don't know what you do to me Quinn." Rachel says before pulling Quinn's shirt up past her breast along with her bra, she brings her head down and takes the girl's left nipple into her mouth. She nips and sucks it.

"Mmm. Baby. You-the things you do to me." Quinn says. Raising her hips to get some friction where she needs it the most. Her panties are way beyond ruined. She decides to help Rachel out a little and takes her shirt off, and reaches behind her to unsnap her bra. She throws both to the floor before settling back down enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend attacking her chest.

"The things I am going to do to you." Rachel says kissing her way down Quinn's stomach. She stops at the girl's belly button dipping her tongue teasingly in it.

"Rach. Shit. You tease." Quinn says, her hips moving in a rhythm of their own. She is starting to get antsy

Rachel looks up at Quinn and winks before kissing further down to the waistband of the girl's sweats. She can already smell Quinn. She loves the smell of her girlfriend. Knowing that she gets Quinn this turned on, makes her feel so good inside.

Rachel pulls the blonde's pants down a little to expose her hips. She takes time kissing and licking each side. Nipping and sucking to mark the girl's pale skin. She rises up to fully pull the pants down the rest of the way, also removing the skimpy underwear the girl was wearing. She couldn't help but smirk at how drenched the fabric was.

"Mmmm. Baby. Fuck. Touch me. please." Quinn says her hips rocking in the air. Her center throbbing. Needing immediate attention.

"Patience." Rachel says before pulling her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra so her chest is now fully exposed for the blonde's viewing pleasure.

She lays back down between the girls thighs. She pushes the girl's legs apart, to get a better view of what she is working with.

"Fuck." She mumbles seeing Quinn's center. It's drenched, pink, and swollen.

Rachel runs a finger up and down the girl's slit.

"Yes, baby, yes. So good. So so good." Quinn says pushing herself down for more contact.

Rachel takes on last swipe before pulling her finger away. She looks up at Quinn to make sure the girl is watching as she takes the finger covered in the girl's juices and sucks it. Savoring the blonde's taste.

"Quinn, you-taste so good." Rachel moans making sure her finger is clean. With that Quinn's eyes roll in the back of her head. She has never been this turned on before.

Rachel lowers her head once more before taking her tongue and running it up and down her girlfriend's slit. She feels Quinn's stiff nub and takes it in her mouth, sucking on it hard, while holding the girl's thighs down.

Quinn is bucking wildly, strangled cries coming from her mouth. She grabs a handful of Rachel's hair. She has never felt anything so good in her life.

Rachel hearing how Quinn's moans decides to quit teasing. She licks down to the girls opening before shoving her tongue in it.

"Jesus FUCKING Christ." Quinn says flying up to see the back of the girl's head in between her legs.

Rachel giggles a little at the other girl's reaction before going back to tongue fucking her. She can feel the walls of the girl clamping down around her tongue. She moves back up to take the girl's throbbing clit into her mouth. She brings two fingers to Quinn's entrance before roughly shoving them in.

"Shit! RACHEL!" Quinn screams before slamming back down onto the couch.

Rachel rises up to kiss up the blonde's stomach between the girl's breast and finally reaching her neck. All the while her fingers are pounding in and out of the girl.

"Does that feel good baby?" Rachel asks kissing the girl's neck.

"So good. So fucking good." Quinn says. Rachel brings her lips to Quinn's. Which makes the girl moan louder finally tasting herself on the brunette's lips.

"I'm about to cum." Quinn says her hips rocking back and forth with more intensity now.

"Good cum for me baby." Rachel says ramming her fingers into her girlfriend as hard as she can.

"Shit Shit –Shiiiiii-Rachel-Im IM CUMMMMMMMMMMM Oh my –Fucking." Quinn's body shakes as the orgasm rips through her. Rachel pulls her fingers out to only slam them in one more time, but she is surprised to be met with a gush of liquid.

"So fucking hot." Rachel says looking down between Quinn's legs to see the girl squirting all over her pajama pants.

"Mmm. Fuck. Rach. I-I can't. Fuck." Quinn says. Still shaking. It feels as if she has no control over her muscles. "You-you broke me." She mutters. The orgasm finally dying down.

"I want to, give me twenty, and I will rock your world." The blonde sighs. Her body is finally relaxing. She feels like she just ran a twenty mile marathon. She has never had an orgasm that intense.

Rachel leans up and kisses the girl. "Don't worry about it baby. We have all night."

Quinn looks at Rachel and smiles only to notice a huge wet spot on the front of the girl's pants.

"Umm Rach, what happened? Did you have an accident?" Quinn asks point to the girls crotch.

"No baby, you did this. You squirted on me." She says looking down at the big wet spot on the couch as well. Mentally berating herself for not putting a blanket down before they started.

"I-I did that? I squirted? Oh my God." Quinn says with this horrified look on her face.

"Its okay baby, it was so hot." Rachel says leaning down to take the girl's lip between her own.

"Im sorry Rachel, I made a mess. Oh and on your couch. Oh shit. Your dads are going to kill me." Quinn says finally standing up once her legs decided to work again.

"It's okay Quinn, they come home tomorrow. We can clean it before then. Just no more sex on the furniture. Unless it's a hard surface." Rachel says slapping the blonde's ass.

"Rachel Berry!" Quinn says turning around to see the girl running up the stairs.

"Get back here!" Quinn yells before grabbing her discarded clothes and her backpack and running up the stairs after her girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeeeeeya! **

**So I want to thank you all for the the reviews/follows/favs..**

**It gives me a new refound hope for this story. I am still trying to get a good plot. So I will take any suggestions. **

**Anyways this chapter just came to me as I was sitting eating dinner the other night with friends.. Wierdly..**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Until next time..**

**Oh and as always reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

"Oh look at you two, all grown up, going away to college. I remember when you guys were little girls fighting over plastic tiaras and fake lipsticks." Judy says smiling at the two girls who sat across from here.

Quinn and Santana finally agreed to meet Judy for lunch one last time before they left.

"Oh mom. No matter what age, Santana is always going to be a brat." Quinn says giving her friend a small smirk.

"Don't push it Fabray. You're still on probation from the closet incident." Santana says stabbing a croton with her fork.

Quinn tenses immediately hearing her friend say that. Her eyes wide, she feels her cheeks begin to flush.

"The closet wha-" Judy begins to ask.

"NOTHING. I-I mean nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Santana is being dumb." Quinn interrupts, shooting Santana her HBIC glares.

"Oh whatever." The dark haired girl mumbles, still poking at her salad.

"Okay then, well how is everything going to with your friend Quinn?" Judy says a little confused at the exchange that just happened.

"What friend?" The younger blonde asks, picking up her glass of water to wet her now very dry throat.

"Rachel." Judy simply states.

With just her name Quinn spews her water all over the place. She quickly grabs her napkin trying to clean up her mess.

"Holy shit." Santana says, leaning back to snap a picture with her camera, laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay Quinn?" The mother asks, dabbing the water off her shirt.

"Yea- I umm-I chocked." Quinn whispers. Keeping her head down since she has drawn attention from the other diners.

"Oh well be careful." Judy says, adjusting her plate and napkin, still waiting for Quinn to answer her question.

"Rachel is good." Quinn says. Trying to keep it simple, especially with Santana sitting right next to her.

"I'm sure she is." Santana mumbles, biting into a carrot.

"That's good. Does .." Judy eyes Santana as if asking if the girl knows about Quinn and Rachel's relationship.

"Yes mom." Quinn says, not liking where this conversation is going.

"Ha, yea I know. Man, do I know." Santana says, giving Quinn another smirk.

The blonde swears she is two seconds away from shoving that carrot down Santana's throat if she doesn't shut up.

"That's good. I'm so happy you found someone. Lately you just seem so much happier. You have this- I don't know- this radiant glow to you." Judy sincerely says, smiling at her daughter.

"Yea, because she has been doing nothing but fuc- ummph whaf tha fuf quiff" Santana says, as Quinn slaps her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Quinn! That was extremely rude." Judy says, giving the girl a look of total disbelief.

Quinn retracts her hand, wiping off the saliva Santana was sure to leave on it. "Nasty." The younger blonde mumbles.

"Anyways, as you were saying Santana." Judy tries to continue the conversation.

"Yoga. I have been doing a lot of yoga lately. It helps with stress, and it has relaxed me." Quinn says before Santana could open her mouth.

"Yea, she has been doing extreme yoga." The dark haired girl couldn't help but add in, finally pushing her salad plate away.

"Oh, well that's good. So Santana. Tell me, where are you headed to? Quinn said something about Kentucky?" Judy asks, finally getting off the subject of Rachel, much to Quinn's relief.

As Quinn sat there listening to Judy and Santana go over all the little details of the college the girl was attending, and their ranking in sports, and how their cheerleading program is, the blonde felt her phone vibrate.

She looked to find a new message from Rachel.

_**Hey babe, hope you are having a good time. I miss you so much. I hope you can come over tonight. My dads want to do dinner and a movie with us? –Rachel xoxo**_

Quinn takes a deep breath. She briefly met Rachel's fathers before. So doing dinner and a movie shouldn't be too bad.

_**Hi love. I am having an okay time. If San will just keep her mouth shut. I miss you too. I haven't been able to touch you in a whole day and a half **__** . Dinner and a movie with your dads sound fantastic. What time shall I come over? Love you. –Quinn xxx**_

Quinn looks up to see the other two women staring at her, as if they are waiting for a response.

"What?" Quinn asks. Totally oblivious as to what is happening around her.

"Do you want a refill?" Santana asks slowly, as if Quinn cannot comprehend the English language.

"Oh umm, yes please." Quinn looks up to the waiter standing there. She politely smiles before feeling her phone vibrate again.

Quinn listens to Judy and Santana talk a couple of minutes before tuning them out again and going back to texting Rachel.

_**I love you too. Come over at 630. After dinner and a movie you can touch me all you want ;) Im getting turned on just thinking about it. –Rachel xoxo**_

Quinn held her breath, reading the text. Rachel was really starting this up right now. She knew Quinn was at lunch with her mom and Santana.

_**God baby don't get me worked up. I can't not right now. You're such a tease ;p –Quinn xxx**_

The blonde quickly laid her phone down and tried to pay more attention to the conversation going on. One thing about Judy and Santana, the two can talk… and talk…and talk…and talk… Quinn takes a peak over at her phone to see it light up with another message from Rachel.

_**I am already worked up. I woke up so horny this morning. Now I am laying her touching myself. God I am so wet for you baby. I need you to fuck me. To eat me. I want to cum all over you. –Rachel xoxo**_

"Holy shit." Quinn says, realizing she said that out loud she quickly pockets her phone.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks, giving her friend the what the fuck look.

"Yea, umm-I gotta pee. It just hit me. I will be right back." Quinn says quickly, before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

As soon as Quinn gets to the bathroom, she looks under all three stalls, making sure she is alone she pulls out her phone before calling Rachel and locking herself into the stall furthest away from the bathroom door.

"Hello?" Rachel answers, Quinn can her the sex in her voice.

"I can't believe you fucking sent me that." Quinn husks, quickly undoing her pants and pulling them down along with her thong.

"Yea, why? Did I turn you on?" Rachel asks whimpering.

"Fuck yes. God I want you so bad right now baby." Quinn whimpers, using her free hand to run up and down her now drenched folds.

"I am so wet right now Quinn. I've been fucking myself and I can't cum. Not without you baby." Rachel says, moaning at the end.

"Shit. How many fingers?" Quinn pushes two inside of herself, already feeling the pull at the bottom of her stomach.

"Three baby. I need to feel you inside of me. I need your tongue. I want you to eat me out so bad." Rachel says between the moans and whimpers.

"God Rachel. I didn't think you- Fuck." Quinn says slamming her head back again the stall wall. She was so close to cumming.

"Cum for me Quinn. Hearing you cum, will do it for me. I want to release with you baby." The diva says picking of the pace of her fingers.

"I'm so close Rach, so fucking close." Quinn says, she could feel it building up so much. She was going to explode.

"Me too baby." Rachel moans, Quinn could her the sloshing noise on the phone, she knew Rachel was super wet and super close.

"God I wish I was there, you would be riding my fingers right now." Quinn mumbles pushing her fingers into herself as far as they would go.

"Yes baby. Shit, Im- Im- ooooooh. Cuming." Rachel yells, hearing her girlfriend orgasms send Quinn over the edge as well. Biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut she tries her best not to yell out in pleasure. She can feel her juices running down her hand.

"That was amazing." Rachel says breathlessly.

"It really was." Quinn says quickly coming back down to earth, and grabbing some tissue to clean up.

"I will let you get back. I love you baby." Rachel whispers, exhaustion taking over her.

"I love you too. See you later." Quinn says pulling her pants back up.

"Bye." Rachel says ending the call.

Quinn looks down at her body making sure her clothes are okay, before pulling the stall door open.

"Shit." Quinn mumbles. Seeing Judy standing there wide eyed, her cheeks fifty different shades of red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllooooo.**

**I am glad you all liked the last chapter...here is the continuation.**

**Plus a little extra on the side.**

**Also I got a few PMs with some great plot ideas..**

**So if you guys think of anymore let me know, I will try to put them throughout this story.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**& as always reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Mom." Quinn said, looking out of the window.

"Hm?" Judy had her eyes on the road and the steering wheel in a death grip.

"Are you okay?" The younger blonde squeaked out.

"Yes dear. I am fine." Judy said giving a tight lipped smile.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, this time turning to look at her mother.

"Yea." Judy stated firmly. Still looking straight ahead.

"Alright." Quinn turned back to looking out the window. She couldn't even look her mother in the eyes right now, she was so embarrassed. She couldn't believe she was that stupid to actually do something like that in public.

Judy made a small humming sound, not chancing a glance towards her daughter.

Usually Quinn would let it be, but this was really bugging her. She wanted to know what her mother was thinking. She knew that the older woman approved of her choices, but she never thought she would come face to face with- well- you know..

"Mom, can we please talk about it?" Quinn said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"There is nothing to talk about." Judy said checking her rear view mirror to change lanes.

"Yea there is. If we don't discuss it, it's just going to drive a wedge between us. And it will make it really awkward for you and Rachel and I when we are in the same room." Quinn laughed a little, she sounded ridiculous, but it was the truth.

"Quinn, what you and Rachel do in your private time is your business. I am sorry I intruded, but please, be more responsible with…stuff like that." Judy said waving her right hand in the air, as to make a point to what she was talking about.

"Stuff like what?" Santana asked, she had been sitting in the back seat watching the interaction between the two blondes for the last ten minutes, trying to figure out what the hell had happened for them to turn from all loving to awkward and tense.

"Nothing." Both blondes responded at the same time.

"Oookay." The brunette said. She set back in the seat again, not worrying too much about it. She would figure it out eventually.

"I am sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I never do that mom. Ever." Quinn said defensively.

"I would hope not. And that is no excuse, if you have urges, you wait and to care of them in a more private setting, not in the restroom of a restaurant." Judy harshly whispered.

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to be upset." Quinn took a deep breath, trying to get her face back to normal color. She knew it was bright red at the moment.

"I'm not upset, just surprised. I think any mother would be surprised to walk in on their daughter engaging in masturbation and phone sex in a public restroom." Judy said finally looking over at her daughter.

"MOM!" Quinn yelled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Santana asked flying forward from her seat, her head sticking in between the two blonde's shoulders.

"SHUT UP SANTANA." Both of the Fabrays said at the same time.

"Shit. Excuse me." The Latina said, raising her hands up as if to surrender.

After another ten minutes of awkward silence Judy finally pulled into the drive way of the Fabray residence. She quickly turned off the car and went into house, slamming the door behind her.

"She is probably going to make herself a stiff drink right now." Quinn muttered still sitting in the passenger seat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Santana said unbuckling herself before climbing up front into the driver's seat, not caring if she stuck her ass in the Quinn's face a couple of times to do so.

"I don't know. I wasn't. Obviously." The blonde said, reaching for her phone.

"That has to be embarrassing." Santana said, she could feel the laughter bubbling in her throat.

"Yea, it was." Quinn said twirling her phone in her hand.

"That is why Judy walked out of the restroom, looking like she had just seen someone get their head chopped off." The brunette was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up San-"Quinn started to quickly stopped when her phone started vibrating.

"Is it your wifey calling?" Santana asked looking down at the screen. Sure enough Rachel's name came up in bright white letters. Before Quinn could do anything Santana snatched it.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Quinn screamed at the girl. Too bad the brunette was already out of the car, Quinn went to chase her but was yanked back, because she forgot to undo her seatbelt. "Fucking belt. Shit."

"Hello." Santana answered the phone running down the street away from the blonde who just now made it out of the car.

"Hel-Hello? Quinn?" Rachel said, a little confused as to why Quinn sounded so different and out of breath.

"No sweet cheeks, its Aunty Snix." Santana said before turning around to see Quinn charging after her. "Oh shit."

"Aunty who? Who is this? Where is Quinn?" Rachel said, sounding a little annoyed and a lot confused.

"It's Santana, Rachel." The girl said, running down the street some more, realizing how out of shape she was getting.

"Oh. Santana, hi. Umm where is Quinn?" The diva asked.

"She is busy. Let's just say her mommy caught her red handed today, in the restroom..at the restaurant Now she is getting punished." Santana did her best to whispers those words, though she was sure she sounded like a dying horse from breathing so hard into the phone.

"SANTANA. GET BACK HERE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Quinn screamed, gaining on her best friend.

"Sh-she what?" Rachel stuttered.

"Yup, you two really need to be more careful. First me, now Quinn's mom. Its traumatizing really. I don't want to know how you like to eat eachoth-HMPH!" Santana started to say, before Quinn tackled her to the ground.

"Give me my phone. You bitch. I can't believe-Hello? Rachel? Hello?" Quinn said, not realizing that she was straddling Santana in the middle of the road in her neighborhood.

"Quinn. Baby, is everything okay?" Rachel said, her voice unsure and shaky.

"Yea, its fine. Why? What did Santana say to you? She stole my phone and took off running when you called." Quinn said making sure Rachel knew what was going on.

Santana laughed and started bucking her hips up. "Oh Quinn. I love when you top me like that. OOOH QUINN! YESSSSS!" The girl screamed louder.

"SHUT UP!" Quinn squeaked before jumping off of Santana, and brushing her clothes off with her free hand.

"Umm… I will call you back later when you are not so busy." Rachel said, hearing what Santana was yelling in the background.

"No, Rach it's fine. She is just being a pain in my ass right now." Quinn shot a glare towards Santana, who just shrugged and started brushing her pants off.

"So what is up babe?" Quinn asked, walking back towards her house, Santana right behind her.

"I just wanted to see how lunch went." Rachel stated.

"It was umm interesting." Quinn said in a hushed voice.

"Yea, tell her how your mom caught you masturbating in the restroom." Santana shouted making sure Rachel heard her.

"Would you shut up and go home? Really?" Quinn said covering the phone with her hand, so hopefully Rachel wouldn't hear.

"Nope." Santana said, before walking into the house and toward the kitchen.

"So it's true?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yea, it is. She is okay with it, for the most part." Quinn said, plopping down on the couch.

"Oh okay." The diva let out a little sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay Rach?" Quinn asked getting worried as to how the girl was acting, she sounded distracted.

"Yea, I am. " Rachel said, not convincing Quinn at all.

"Listen let me get rid of Santana and I will come over early, if that is okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yea I would like that." the shorter girl said, Quinn could tell she was smiling.

"Alright. I will be over shortly. I love you Rachel." The blonde said, looking to see where Santana had wondered off to.

"I love you too Fin-Quinn." Rachel rushed to correct herself.

"Wh-what?" Quinn asked, frozen, her heart beating out of her chest. "Y-you just said Finn."

"No I didn't." Rachel said calmly, almost too calmly.

"Yes, yes you did." The blonde said.

"I- no I didn't. You misheard me Quinn that is all. I said Quinn, because you are the only one I love." The diva said, trying to calm the blonde down.

"Right. I will see you soon." Quinn said, before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the counter. Not believing what just happened. "SANTANA!"

"En Herf" The girl yelled from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked seeing the massive sandwich her friend was devouring.

"Eating. Duh." Santana said, looking at her friend like she was stupid.

"She called me Finn." Quinn said resting her head on her hands.

"Shuf uph." Santana said, spitting out a little of her sandwich.

"Eww." The blonde handed the girl a napkin.

"Why? Why would she do that? Do you think she is seeing Finn again?" Santana asked finally swallowing her food.

"No. I don't know- No." Quinn said.

"Shit." The brunette said, grabbing the other half of the sandwich before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked following the girl.

"Home. You need to go see Rachel and straighten this shit out. Don't freak though. Honestly it could have been a simple mistake. I mean Finn, Quinn…They are freakishly similar. That is why I found it so fucking weird when you two dated. Finn and Quinn, blah blah blah…they have matching names. It's so cute. He- he-he.." Santana said, rolling her eyes before taking another huge bite of her food.

"Thanks." Quinn deadpanned. "I will call you later."

"Coo. Lafer." Santana said waving the sandwich in the air.

"Bye." Quinn closed the door. She rested her head against it. A million thoughts going through her mind.

She really hoped that Santana was right, Rachel could have easily made a mistake. Maybe Finn tried to contact her and she was thinking about it and that is why she said his name.

But the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Rachel called her Finn. That was not okay. That would be like her calling Rachel…Puck, or Sam.

Quinn ran upstairs and quickly changed before grabbing her phone and wallet and keys and heading out.

She was going to make sure Rachel never spoke Finn's name again, and that she sure wouldn't mistake her name for his.

Quinn was sure she broke at least twenty different traffic laws making her way to Rachel's but she didn't care.

The only car that was in the drive way was the diva's, which meant that her dads were still at work.

Quinn walked up and knocked on the door a couple of times, before she heard Rachel unlocking them and pulling the door open.

"Hey." Rachel said, a big smile on her face.

Quinn just stood there, her fingers twitching hanging by her side.

Rachel looked at Quinn, as if she had grown a second head. "Quinn?" the smaller girl asked, getting a little freaked out over how her girlfriend was acting.

Quinn still didn't say anything, her eyes roamed up and down Rachel's body. She could feel the arousal starting to build up inside of her, along with the anger and jealousy. Her feelings right now was almost too much to handle.

"Quinn, baby?" Rachel tried again.

In that moment a lot of things happened.

First Quinn swiftly picked Rachel up and kicked the door closed with her foot.

Second in the process of picking her up, Quinn managed to throw the smaller girl over her shoulder and made her way up the stairs, without even getting out of breath.

Third a very frightened Rachel was screaming her name, but Quinn was on a mission so nothing could interfere or stop her. Even her girlfriend that was beating her fist against her back right now demanding to be put down that instant.

And finally as soon as she made it to Rachel's room she threw the girl on the bed before ripping her shirt off and pulling down her pants and panties at the same time.

"Quinn. God, yo-you can't just man handle me like that!" Rachel said, propping herself up on her elbows watching Quinn dig around in her nightstand drawer for something, she shivered at the lack of clothing.

"Shut up." Is all Quinn said before finding what she was looking for.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Rachel asked, watching her girlfriend shed her clothes, before stepping into the harness and tightening it up.

"I said shut up." Quinn looked at Rachel this time. She could see the confusion on the smaller girl's face.

"Quinn." Rachel muttered, watching as the blonde pulled off the last of her clothing.

Rachel was confused but turned on. The way Quinn looked while wearing that strap on did things to her body she couldn't describe.

"Shut. Up." Quinn said making her way to Rachel.

"Qu-Quinn baby, please. What is wrong?" The diva husked out while crawling up the bed and opening her legs wide for the taking.

"Fuck." Quinn murmured. She loved the way Rachel looked. She loved everything about the girl. But she had to be taught a lesson.

"Baby. Please." Rachel whined. She started thrusting her hips to provoke Quinn to do something.

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the waist and flipped her over and pulled her up so she was now on all fours. Quinn resting on her knees , took in the sight before her.

Rachel's ass rubbed up against her lower abdomen. She could hear the brunette moan everytime she came into contact with Quinn.

"You are never going to speak his name again." Quinn said.

Rachel turned her head to look back at Quinn "Wha-"

Quinn took the dildo and lined it up with Rachel's entrance before ramming it into the girl before the smaller girl could even finish asking the question.

"Ooooh god. Fuck." Rachel screamed. The pain and pleasure mixing as one.

"You. Are. Mine." Quinn said thrusting hard and deep with each word.

"Im yours. God- Im-So- fucking yours. Shit." Rachel whimpered and moaned. She never felt so full in her life. Quinn was stretching her and it hurt, but she loved it.

"Mine." Quinn whispered before pounding into Rachel relentlessly. Not caring if she was hurting the girl or not. "This is your punishment. So take it an-and fuck. Just take it."

"My pun-punishment for wha-shit-what?" Rachel barely asked.

"You know for what. Now shut up." Quinn said before raising her hand and bringing it down hard on the Rachel's bare ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK QUINN!" Rachel screamed.

"Fuck." Quinn said holding Rachel against her.

"Did that hurt?" Quinn asked, running her finger up and down Rachel's lower back.

"Yes it did." Rachel said, trying to move her hips again.

"Good now you know how it felt when you called me Finn." Quinn stated before pulling out of Rachel and getting off the bed.

"What the fu-Quinn!" Rachel turned and sat down watching as the blonde undid the harness and started putting her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, more confused as ever.

"We will finish your punishment later. One of you're fathers just pulled up and I don't want him hearing us. So get dressed. We have a dinner date with them tonight anyways." Quinn stated, before grabbing the rest of her clothes and leaving the room.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally coming to her senses.

"Get back here Lucy Quinn Fabray, this instant!"


End file.
